Shinobi High:Your OC's
by x'o'Ra-Ra'o'x
Summary: The title says it all!Come join the naruto crew with YOUR OC's in....HIGHSCHOOL!There will be Romance,Fights...and Drama! The rest of the info is inside so click the blue highlighted Title and Join!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright Peoplez!!!!Im PandaBelz!!And Im makin a Highschool AU fic with the Naruto cast With YOUR OC's!!!!!(cue fireworks and conffeti!!)**

**So this is all you have to Put down!!!**

**Name(First and Last):**

**Gender:**

**Age:(Remember this is highschool)**

**Apperence:(you can either discribe or put down a image link)**

**Backpack:(jUST EXPLAIN IT)**

**Personality:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**At least 5 top crushes:(They can be anyone even…Orochimaru..Or da Akatsuki)**

**Enemys/Friends:(Which Naruto characters are you friends with or enemys!!)**

**Best Friend(s):(Choose 3 there can be more ppl to a character)**

**Garra and Madara are taken!!!(this means tobi is up for grabs!!!)**

**Only 15 ppl will join!!1 character review per reviewer!!!**

**Name:Brenda Shikigami**

**Gender:Female**

**Age:16**

**Apperence:Caramel skin,Brownish red eyes,5'7,Wears hair in a ponytail,Also weres skirts w/leggings,or shorts w/leggings and hoddies with converse**

**Backpack:Has Black Sholder bag with orange Skulls and stiched pandas adorned on it**

**Personality:Happy,sly,foxlike,always sticks up for friends,artistic,bubbly,Sarcastic,Loves the tought of tourcher!!!**

**Likes/Dislikes:Art,Reading,Playing pranks,and sweets,PANDAS**

**Hates:Snobby people,AND people who get on her nerves,Sometimes Sasuke...;P**

**At least 5 top crushes:Garra/Madara**

**Enemys/Friends:Naruto and gang**

**Best friend:Naruto and Sasuke**

**Enemys:KARIN!!And it depends on the story...**

**If you want a relationship with a teacher put on top:ASSISTANT TEACHER!!**

**I NEED AT LEAST 10 OF EACH GENDER I WILL PM YOU IF YOU MAKE THE FINAL CUT!!**


	2. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Hey Everyone who all reviewed!I'm truly deeply sorry I haven't updated in forever but my computers Microsoft word wasn't working so I couldn't update!!GOMEN!!!**

**To everyone who reviewed you are all approved but for anyone thought is was a Er..Ninja high school..It is not the title must have mislead you...This is a High school AU with OC's!I shall update soon don't worry!!**

** Here are the people that are already taken !!!I'll put the characters name instead of the user name:**

**BOYS:**

_Itachi – **Kiyoki Fugimoto**_

_Hidan -**Emma/Mari Minasuke**_

_Naruto -**Kurakay Uchiha**_

_Sasori -**Ichigo Kotan **_

_Sugigetsu -**Sashimi Kasaikenaisu**_

_Lee -M**itsuki Hanako Minami**_

_Gaara -**Brenda Shikigami**_

_Pein -**Hikaru Nagashi**_

_Shino -**Ubi Surion**_

**GIRLS:**

_Temari -_**_Nai Kontan_**

_Kin -_**_Johnathan Jones_**

**PLEASE READ:**

**I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANYONE WHO WANTS A BOY FOR A CRUSH!!!I NEED MORE GIRL CRUSHES BE ONLY GIRLS!!!!**

**So if anyone wants to make it another profile I'll accept it only if it has a girl as their crush!!**

**Oh, I will accept Gay characters If you want them to be.I Honestly dont care **

**if they are or not!If anyone has a problem with that please PM me or Tell me if you want out!**

**THANKS!!!**

**-_PandaBelz_**


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ 2

**PB:I am SO SORRY!!!I havent posted A new Chapter. But I have two options.I made a Poll in my Profile but here it is the options for the story type**

**OPTIONS:**

**I can put each of your OC's into increments and End with Yes or No Decisions that give you different scenarios for your choice of actions.(But the thing about that is that everyone needs to reply)**

**OR... **

**I can use your OC's and make it into large chapters without using decisions,and you can give me ideas of that your characters are likely to do. (The thing about that is Chapters will take longer to update.)**

**OR.I can make small chapters for each of your characters.(Problem:THATS alot OF CHAPS)**

**SO PLEASE VOTE!!!SO I CAN GET THIS STORY ROLLING.I WILL CLOSE THE POLE ON THE FIRST DAY OF JANUARY IF NOT SOONER!!!!!**

**Ahem...**

**And I will also Put the final list of The pairings once the pole closes so PLEASE start voting now.**

**I would like to thank you for sticking with me...How bad of a Author I am to keep you all waiting.**

**T^T**

**SO please vote!**

**Adigato!**

**Ja ne!**

**PS: PM me if you have Questions about the options!!**


End file.
